To Honour and Obey
by Jomel10
Summary: Lucy Saxon is on a mission. To find Torchwood. Disclaimer  Not mine.


Just a little one shot this time that just came to me tonight and basically wrote itself. I hope you like it and please R & R! Not betaed (I need to find one of those ;D) so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

To Honour and Obey

She stood, wide eyed and staring, at the building in front of her. She had travelled so far, had not rested for so long and now, at last, she had arrived.

She brought a shaky hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. The voice was there again, in her head. It always was there, showing her the way. She knew no one else could here it, it was only for her. Her secret.

"Find Jack Harkness... Find Jack Harkness ... Find Jack Harkness.".

He had led her to that spot. He was with her, her man, her love. Not just his voice but also his presence. He had guided her to this building, this... Torchwood. Always pushing her on, always beside her. He was proud of her, she could sense it. She would be rewarded for all she had done for him. After all, he loved her.

Suddenly, she giggled loudly, invoking a startled glance from two passers by. She ignored them. She wasn't interested in people. She had her mission, it was all she lived for.

She looked down at the ground, trying to focus. Her eyes never seemed to work properly anymore, not for a long time. He would fix that, she reasoned. He would make her all better. He had promised. She had been a good girl. She had followed him, been loyal to him. And then, that voice had began whispering in her ear, even when he wasn't in the room. It was the voice that had spoken to her that day, that had wanted her to "pick up the gun, Lucy." And she had aimed and shot him. Because he had told her too. She hadn't felt anything as she had pulled the trigger. It was simply an instruction, just like any other.

"For better or worse," she murmured. That was how it should have been. She had married him, he had promised her the universe. And they were happy together. But then the other had come.

The Oncoming Storm.

The Doctor. Just thinking about him made her want to shriek like a banshee, to kill. He had looked at her with such sympathy as he had taken her into his arms. She had struggled against him, screaming like a wild cat but he had held on. She could still feel his fingers gently stroking her hair. Why hadn't he been angry with her? She had sobbed and sobbed in his arms and it had dawned on her that the pain she felt, he had been sharing. He had then pushed her away, turned her over to them, with instructions for them to look after her, to see that she got the help she needed. According to him, she was sick, broken.

She chuckled. What did he know? He was so good, so noble. All that pathetic compassion. She had wanted to spit at him, to grab him and claw his eyes out. To make him scream with agony for all he had done to her Harry.. He had destroyed their love and she despised him for that with her very soul..

But then that very night, unbeknowst to the perfect Doctor, as she had pulled and fought uselessly against her restraints, **his** voice had returned, that wonderful whispering in her ear. Harry had come back for his Lucy. And she then knew that he would never leave her.

She had followed the voice blindly from that day on. She had gone to that burial ground and had picked up all that was left of the man she worshiped. She had kissed her prize and clutched it to her breast and she had heard him laugh. His body was gone but he lived on. And their plan had begun to take shape that very day.

That voice, the way it moved her, the power.. she would obey. Whatever it took. She opened her eyes and gazed once again at the building before her. It was time. She dragged her broken and exhausted body along, her head swaying from side to side as she went, chanting along with the whispering in her head. A man frowned at her as he went by, muttering "nutter" under his breath. She didn't even notice him. As far as the woman was concerned, he wasn't there. All that existed in her own private world was her, her Harry and, of course, him. Her goal. Her heart was beating louder in her chest.

"Here come the drums," she murmured and then giggled again.

Suddenly a sense of near closure hit her. It was almost over, the job was nearly done. Then, he would be there for her again, just as he used to be, her Harry. She got to the door and then attempted to tidy her wild hair. It was a useless effort. She leant forward and pressed the intercom button. The voice inside was now deafening, shouting the same message, as always. The last part of their plan was about to kick in. Lucy smiled.

"Nearly there, Harry," she breathed.

The voice responded with the same three words, repeated over and over, forcing their way into her very being.

"Find Jack Harkness ... Find Jack Harkness ... Find Jack Harkness

After what felt like an eternity to her, a voice finally spoke.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I've come to see Jack Harkness," she said, leaning right into the intercom..

"Step back please." Replied the stranger. Lucy didn't move.

"I've come to see Jack Harkness." She repeated, her tone unwavering.

"I'm sorry Miss, no one of that name here. You must have the wrong address. Goodbye." And then a click as the intercom link was switched off other other end.

Lucy stared at the small box on the wall before her in shock.

"I am a Mrs," she exclaimed proudly, her lips touching metal. She then slammed her fist against the wall, her face now showing all the poor girl's true insanity. "How DARE you treat me like that!" She then began to press the button repeatedly, getting more manic as her attempts were ignored. She then began to scream.

"JACK HARKNESS! I NEED JACK HARKNESS!"

Howling with pain, exhaustion and despair, the former Mrs Saxon collapsed to the floor in that damp, lonely alley, sobbing and clawing at her head in agony. She cut a desperate figure as she tried to shut out the now cruel words that were so defeaning but still only she could hear them:

"_YOU HAVE FAILED ME! ... YOU HAVE FAILED ME! ... YOU HAVE FAILED ME!..."_

She lay in a puddle, her tattered dress now soaked in dirty water, her sobs the only noise. He was to be the last thing she saw, that attractive face that suddenly loomed above her and the hushed voice spoke to her so kindly. He could feel the touch of his hand. She knew what she had to do.

"Miss, are you alright?" Ianto Jones asked. He was stunned by not only the behaviour of this crazy woman, seemingly no older than himself, but also her appearance. And yet, there was something recognisable about her. He felt for her pulse, and was concerned to discover it was very weak.

He tried again to get through to her. He had to move her somehow before a throng of people arrived. "Miss, what's your name? Why are you here?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide and frightened. He shook his head. Why did something always happen when Jack and Gwen were away? No point going to Owen, he'd probably mock this sad creature and then kick her on her way.

He gasped. She had reached out for his hand.

"Give this to Jack Harkness. He'll understand." She retracted her hand and Ianto was surprised to find she had pressed something into his palm.

Ianto gazed down at her sadly. She obviously knew Jack, it was a shame she wouldn't get to see him.

"Who do I say it's from?" He whispered to her gently.

She leaned in closer to him and whimpered, "From the Doctor."

Taking his eyes off of hers for a second, he looked closely at the object she had given him. It was a ring. A ring with markings that he had never seen the like of before. And there was something about that ring, something mysterious and so powerful. He seemed to be drawn to it. And of course, he knew of the Doctor. Oh yes, he knew of the Doctor only to well and how important he was to Jack. Important enough that Jack didn't only disappear for weeks to be with him, he also dropped everything to go and see a mutual friend. Ianto's insides twitched with jealousy.

A low moan bought his attention back to the present. He turned to see that the young woman how died. Sighing, he closed her eyes and bowed his head in respect. He thought he had heard her last word. 'Harry.'

He got to his feet and headed back towards the secret entrance. He needed Owen's help to get the girls' body inside. Sadly, there would be no burial ceremony for her. She had passed on what appeared to be an alien artifact and had spoken of the Doctor. Two things that were very important to Torchwood. Which meant she would be stored away, with Susie and the other casualties of the war they fought every day.

All he had to decide now was whether he would show this ring to Jack. The girl had died of exhaustion. And it had been the Doctor that had caused her death, she was apparently acting on his request after all. Not so perfect as Jack would have them believe then, this enigmatic alien. Perhaps the ring was dangerous. Maybe he shouldn't tell Jack... And he looked down at it again, almost wistfully.

If Ianto had listened very carefully, he may have heard an evil laugh. But he was oblivious as he continued his journey down to the Hub.

The Master was pleased. Lucy had proved her usefulness and he had shown his gratitude and had released her. Now, time for phase 2. Everything was going exactly according to plan.

Fin.


End file.
